lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lunari64/Roleplay Transcripts;The Spook (SFW Chat)
"Who are you?" Lunari asked, curiously. 10:33 Detective SkullWolf The rat looks at the scene in front of him. "...eh. Nothing newsworthy here." 10:34 Xtarhaven Vul pokes his chest with his thumb, "The name's Vul!" 10:35 Lunari64 "My name's Lunari! Nice toy meet you!" Lunari said, cheerily. *to 10:36 Xtarhaven "Nice toy meet you too~!" He puts his hand out for a handshake, forgetting that she's intangible 10:36 Detective SkullWolf The rat then sees a pedestrian tying their shoelaces and immediately starts snapping pictures. "How scandalous!" 10:37 Lunari64 Lunari tried to poke Vul's nose, but her hand phased right through. 10:38 Xtarhaven "Boop" 10:38 XophPsycho The tall, dark figure decided to get a closer look at the strange creature, and began to move forward. Welcome to Chat Zone Act 1! Remember to follow the chat rules. 10:40 Xtarhaven Vul doesn't notice the figure right away 10:40 Lunari64 Lunari giggled. 10:41 Xtarhaven "What's your name miss?" 10:42 Detective SkullWolf The masked rat notices the figure approaching and takes a snapshot. 10:42 Lunari64 "M-my name's Lunari. I just told you." Lunari repeated. 10:44 Xtarhaven Vul notices the flash and looks over to see the dark figure "Hello! What's your name mister?" 10:47 XophPsycho "Me?" the figure asked, "My name is Xophtré, and I must say you are quite interesting..." 10:49 Xtarhaven "Oh?" Vul wonders what he meant by that 10:50 Lunari64 "H-huh? Xophtre!" Lunari said, waving excitedly. 10:50 Detective SkullWolf "Hm...this won't make any headlines." 10:50 Xtarhaven "You know him?" 10:51 Detective SkullWolf rat frowns underneath his mask. 10:51 Lunari64 Lunari nodded. 10:52 XophPsycho "I mean, you're an entity composed entirely of energy," Xophtré explained, "Not that I haven't seen something like that before, you're just the most powerful I've ever seen." *"almost as powerful as myself..." "Also, hello, Lunari." 10:53 Lunari64 Lunari smiled. She seemed excited to see him again. 10:54 Detective SkullWolf rat turns on his recording device. 10:55 Xtarhaven "Really?" Vul gets intrigued... "There's others like me?!" ..but not about the main point 10:55 Detective SkullWolf "Oh well. I can always put a spin on this story. 'Being made of energy threatens existence'." 10:57 Detective SkullWolf "'In other news, hedgehogs still walk on two legs.'" Doomfin has sped off to the next zone! 11:04 Lunari64 Lunari then floats beind Vul, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Perhaps Xophtre would notice. 11:05 Xtarhaven "Am I really the most powerful?" "I could be like.. the star king~" When he said this a little crown poofed upon his head 11:06 XophPsycho Xophtré saw what Lunari was doing, but didn't say anything. He would wait to see what would happen. 11:07 Lunari64 Lunari stifled a giggle. She was trying to go unnoticed. 11:08 Xtarhaven Vul adds a little V to the crown that just appeared "What do ya think~?" 11:08 XophPsycho "Looks cute," Xophtré said, smiling slightly. 11:09 Detective SkullWolf "Yeah, this isn't going to work." The rat turns off the recording device. 11:10 Lunari64 Lunari couldn't help herself. She giggled,just loud enough for Vul to hear, right before joining with him. He could feel the power boost right away. Perhaps the rat would see this strange act that looked like possession. 11:11 Xtarhaven Vul flinched and looked around to see what just happened "What happened? Where'd Lunari go?" 11:12 Detective SkullWolf "I'd have better luck posting an article about another random fight. That's all people want to read about nowadays, anyway." 11:13 XophPsycho Xophtré's smile dropped. Concern started to grow in his eyes as he watched Lunari join with Vul. "L...Lunari...?" he asked. 11:14 Detective SkullWolf The masked rat stands up and stretches his legs a bit. "I probably don't have to look very far to find one, anyway." 11:14 Lunari64 Lunari giggled again, Vul could hear it in his mind. How strange... "Gotcha!" 11:16 Xtarhaven Vul tapped his head "You're in there? Hehe, neato!" 11:17 Lunari64 "Cool, right?" 11:19 Xtarhaven "Yeah! How'd you do it?" 11:20 Detective SkullWolf The rat puts away his camera and walks past the trio. He does his best to act natural, or as natural as one can look while wearing a mask made out of newspaper. 11:22 Lunari64 "Well, that's my signature power. Sort of like possession, but you're still in control." And, the rat might notice that the alien was talking to himself. 11:23 Detective SkullWolf The rat might notice, but then again the rat has been talking to himself for the last five minutes too. Category:Blog posts